The Pediatric Hemotology Oncology Division at Emory University is the only pediatric cancer center within a radius of 180 miles. This center offers multimodal therapy to children with malignant diseases. The pediatric division of Emory University is the largest single contributor of patients to the Pediatric Oncology Group. This division is unique in that it cares for private patients at Emory University Clinic and Egleston Hospital and for indigent patients at Grady Memorial Hospital. This division cares for children in the Atlanta area (population 1.9 million), the State of Georgia and other neighboring states including North and South Carolina and Alabama. Several basic research projects are currently underway at Emory University. These include the investigation of granulopoiesis in children with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia. Bone marrow cells from children with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia are shipped from all institutions in the Pediatric Oncology Group. The bone marrow cells are cultured in agar to assess if the growth pattern of these cells is of prognostic value. In addition, we have established 3 cell lines from children with acute leukemia--one T cell and two transitional B cell lines. These cell lines are being utilized to test the effect of various chemotherapy agents on them. In addition, we are successfully culturing tumor cells in agar cultures. These studies may help in the treatment in children with malignant disorders.